


Please don't make me worry (I love you too much)

by doodlez



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlez/pseuds/doodlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an anonymous prompt: Kira gets hurt trying to protect Scott and he gets frustrated and accidentally yells at her before realizing what he did and admitting that he can't handle seeing her hurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't make me worry (I love you too much)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so full disclosure, twelve o’clock at night, i’m very tired because i didn’t sleep like at all last night and i can’t sleep right now either so therefore i give you scira

“Scott?”

Scott doesn’t answer, he resolutely decides to ignore any attempts at striking up a conversation with Kira right now. He just mechanically wraps the bandages around her waist as she sits on the table in his kitchen.  _It could’ve been worse,_ he thinks,  _it could’ve been way worse._

That doesn’t make him feel any better.

“Scott.” her voice is firmer this time but he still refuses to look at her. “Scott,  _please_  will you talk to me?” she says carefully. He clenches his jaw and swallows. She sighs, “You’re being ridiculous y’know.” she says finally and that’s what makes him look up with a glare. 

“Yeah? Well I’m not the one uselessly jumping out in front of a sword to prove myself.” he snaps and Kira’s eyebrows shoot up into her hairline, and he knows that this time she won’t give in so easily. 

“To prove myself? Scott that was to protect you!” She shoots back and has the nerve to look at him like  _he’s_  the one being unreasonable. 

“I don’t need protecting.” Kira only furrows her eyebrows.

“I know you can handle yourself Scott but you of all people know that katanas shouldn’t be fought with claws!” Scott only scoffs and Kira can feel herself getting more and more frustrated. “I don’t see the problem Scott, I stood a better chance against it than you did and you know it.”

“I’m a werewolf!” 

Now it’s Kira’s turn to scoff “And I’m a katana-wielding Kitsune, what’s your point?”

Scott takes a breath and clenches his jaw again like he’s trying his hardest to control himself. Kira sighs and softens her tone.

“I was only trying to help.”

“Well don’t!” the tone of his voice is sharp and not to mention loud. 

“Scott-”

“Just don’t! All you’re doing is getting into everybody’s way, you’re getting into  _my_  way! How am I supposed to win our battles if I have to make sure you’re not messing up somewhere all the time!”

The change in atmosphere is immediate, Kira’s body language goes from defensive to vulnerable and her scent goes from frustrated to  _hurt_  in a matter of seconds.

“I didn’t- I don’t-” she shakes her head and her eyes start flitting around the room like she’s looking for an escape route and Scott is overwhelmed with the feeling of guilt when he smells salt. “I shouldn’t have-I’m gonna...” she trails off, jumps off the table and brushes past him. 

“Kira wait!” Scott doesn’t hesitate, any anger he felt seconds before drained out of him as he gently grabs Kira’s wrist. He doesn’t tighten the grip, doesn’t pull her in just yet. He just holds it there. “I’m sorry...” he squeezes lightly when he hears a quiet sniffle as she uses her free hand to wipe her face. “I didn’t mean it Kira, I swear I’m really sorry I shouldn’t have- I didn’t mean it.” he repeats himself, more insistent than the first time because Kira’s shoulders are starting to shake and he can feel himself getting a lump in his throat because  _he did that._

“Why w-would you-” and now he pulls her in, interrupts her, because he can’t let her finish that thought, the thought that maybe she caused his outburst, and maybe she did but not like she might think. He holds her close and she tenses up for a few seconds before she clenches her fist in his tank-top and lets out a sob.

“I didn’t mean it, Kira- I swear to God I didn’t mean it...” he whispers.

He’ll explain later. He’ll explain how worried he was. He’ll explain what seeing her getting slashed with the sword did to him. But for now he just holds her shaking form, and if he lets a few tears fall from relief that she’s alright... Well, nobody has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Kudo's and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
